


Early Mornings

by captainmullin (spaceduck500)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceduck500/pseuds/captainmullin
Summary: captain mullin and rackam fluff. thats it brouhh a little nsfw but like. its impliedyall i cant write smut
Relationships: Mullin/Rackam (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 5





	Early Mornings

When the first lights of day spilled into the crevices of my room, the morning rays began to stir me awake from a content slumber. I curled up more with the familiar feeling of my helmsman to my back. 

Contemplating how much work I had, I figured it would be better to start now rather than later. 

"...and where do you think you're goin', Mew?" Rackam murmured into my back as I sat up in bed, shaking the sleepiness from my head. His voice was rough from sleep. I tried to let it not distract me. 

"Good morning to you too, Rackam. I'm getting up, I have work to do- hey!" I began to speak, but my helmsman pulled me back down into his arms. 

"It's barely light out," He replied, moving in closer, "And you're on vacation. No work for my captain." Rackam planted a kiss on my cheek: "Not today at least." 

"You're so stubborn…" I protested, leaning against his chest. 

"Not as stubborn as you. Do you really need to do all of those papers in one day?" 

"...Maybe not…" I yawned. "But I can't just ignore them. Most of them are at Siero's behest, along with letters for the crew that need to be delivered." 

"Sheesh…" Rackam moved an arm to brush some hair out of my face, his touch gentle as his hand moved down to cup my cheek. "Why do you push yourself so hard?" 

I closed my eyes, nearly melting at the touch. "Captain's secret." 

"Not even your helmsman can know?" 

"Unfortunately not," I replied, putting a finger against his lips. "Don't try to get info you're not allowed to have." 

"You're so  unfair,  Captain…" Rackam whispered, dropping his hand from my face to gently take my own hand into his. "Not even a hint?" 

"Just what are you getting at?" I replied, a small smile playing upon my lips when he kissed the back of my hand. 

"I just want to know everything, Mew. It's no fun if you keep secrets from me." Another kiss, this one to my wrist. 

"You're certainly playing a dangerous game, helmsman." I softly chided Rackam and brushed my thumb over his lips. "I keep many secrets, I doubt you want to know them all." 

"Do you now?" He leaned in closer, a breath away from my face. "I'm no good with words, but maybe I can persuade you to… loosen up?" 

I paused for a small moment, watching as the playful mischief light up in Rackam's eyes at his suggestion. I found my lips pressed against his in a chaste manner, the movement drawing us closer together. 

"Honestly, Rackam…" I pushed his face away after we kissed for a few seconds longer than I should've allowed: "I really do need to work ahead on these papers. I'll do anything else you want after." 

Rackam pouted, a rare feature for him. I let out a soft laugh at his annoyed expression.  I wish I could indulge him, I really do- 

"Have you ever had a day off before?" 

"...Huh?" The question caught me off guard. "I… suppose not? I have had a few days where I had no chores or missions to go on, so I study or read. The two usually swap." 

"We really need to get you a hobby, Cap." Rackam teased and a flush crept up my ears. 

"You-!" I rubbed my eyes, another yawn overtaking me. "Mh… I write, does that count?" 

"What about?" He tilted his head like a dog at this question, causing me to giggle a little before replying. 

"Just my travels, nothing more." I ran a hand through his hair, attempting to fix its bedhead. "You're so cute…" 

"Comin' from someone even cuter, no less." Rackam responded quickly, shifting so that I was back in his embrace. 

"Would you stop it?" I said, trying to wave away my deepening blush. "You're so… so…" I trailed off, unable to fight my embarrassment at the compliment. Rackam smiled. 

"I could continue. It's not every day I get the captain all to myself," He said, holding my gaze with his own. "Do you know how pretty your eyes are?" 

I found myself even more flustered than before, quickly looking away. Rackam just tilted my head back and kissed me once more. A content sigh escaped my mouth when one of his hands pulled me even closer, moving to rest on my torso. 

I really shouldn't let this continue… I thought to myself, but everything else in my body was yelling at me otherwise.  Fuck… Why does he do this to me? I looped my arms around Rackam's neck, firmly planting my hands in his hair. 

"And you call me the unfair one...?" I asked breathlessly, pressing my forehead against Rackam's. "It's like you're forcing me to let my guard down." 

"I wouldn't have to be so insistent if you let me in in the first place," He replied. "You're also at fault for this, never lettin' me do much more than kiss you." 

"I-" I tried to object, but… "No, you're right. We haven't been able to… um…"  Huh. I don't think we've ever gone further than a few kisses since the closet incident.  I froze up, hoping he wasn't drawing the same conclusion as me.  Primals save me, this is embarrassing. 

"Mullin, you're practically a tomato." Rackam interrupted me from my thoughts. I laughed nervously to myself.  Dammit. 

"Haha… uh… well…" 

"You're thinkin' about the closet, aren't you?" 

"I-Is it that obvious? Fuck, I'm sorry-" 

"The hell are you apologizin' for?" Rackam placed a hand over my mouth. "Think if we're quiet we can avoid a lecture?" 

Oh boy. 

I pushed his hand away, wrinkling my nose in… embarrassment? Frustration? It was hard to tell, with so many racing thoughts. 

"You're allowed to do this, y'know." Rackam said. "It's not a crime to want intimacy," He then kissed my forehead. "But I'll wait however long until you're comfortable, Mew." 

"That's…" I faltered, suddenly a little upset with myself for not realizing that earlier. "Just give me a minute to freshen up, okay? Probably do you some good too." 

I laughed as another pout made its way onto Rackam's face. Before I could move away from him though, he quickly pinned me to the bed by my wrists. 

"We have  several  hours before anyone comes lookin' for you. Forget about work already and just…" Rackam trailed off, thinking of the right word: "Let go. Do whatever you want right now - whatever you  really  want." 

I held my breath for a few beats, watching as his eyes examined my face. We both stared at each other, unwilling to make any sort of movement… until I let out a defeated sigh and kissed him. 

I would be lying if I said I didn't want - or really, didn't need this. It's been far, far too long without any real touch… shit, where is his hand going? 

I knocked myself out of my own thoughts when the movement of Rackam's hands slid down their place on my wrists and to the buttons of my night shirt. I pushed his hands away, moving to remove the shirt myself. 

Rackam broke the kiss, a smile on his face: "Was I doing it wrong?" 

"No," I replied, a smirk forming on my own lips, "You would've been too slow. I thought we agreed that the next time would be on my terms, dear helmsman?" 

I decided to forgo the buttons and pull the shirt off over my head as Rackam paused, a blush darkening his face. 

"I… believe we did." He replied as the realization dawned on him. Rackam looked away awkwardly, unsure how to proceed. 

"Shirt off helmsman, before I do it myself." I teased. "Bit unfair when I'm the only one." 

"Ah- right, right." Rackam muttered, pulling off his t-shirt. I laughed at his dazed look, watching him fumble with his own clothes. 

"Alright, don't laugh. C'mere." Rackam rolled his eyes and pulled me into his lap. I squirmed under his gaze and looked away, suddenly embarrassed. My helmsman seemed to catch this and he just let out a soft, incredulous laugh: “Confident before but now shy? You never cease to amaze me, Cap.”

“Rackam!” I pouted a little and covered my chest. “It’s- it’s nothing.”  Gah. I can’t even seem to muster the courage to tell him… but tell him  what  exactly? I’ll admit, I’m not as provocative as… some folk depict me as, but I’m certainly no prude. Maybe I’m just… not used to intimacy with the physicality of it? Hmm…

“Mullin, you’re frowning.”

“Huh? Oh…” My ears turned red. “S-Sorry. Just thinking about things... and my mind tends to go off-course.” 

“Geez…” Rackam laughed again and brought my face down for a light kiss. “Like I said, it’s not a crime to want things. Even I know that.” I sighed and placed my forehead against his again, my blush still not dying down. 

"I know, I know. I'm… not used to it, though." I kissed his cheek. Leaning against my helmsman, I felt his breath shorten ever so slightly. We held each other’s gaze for a few beats, as if daring the other person to make a move. I eventually caved, placing my lips against his with a note of finality. Hands traveled more and we found ourselves under the covers once more, putting my need to work on papers in the back of my mind. 

I awoke again to the sound of soft knocking on my door. Stumbling out of bed, I stretched and threw on whatever shirt I could find. I ran a hand through my hair and opened the door to a pouty Djeeta. 

“Mullin! You’re never awake this late. We have a staff meeting in an hour.” She said, crossing her arms. I yawned and nodded, waving her off. Djeeta pouted even more then paused, movement behind me catching her eye. 

“Is that-?”

“Nope.” I replied, closing the door. “I’ll be there.”

“Mullin!”

“Sorry, can’t hear you. Door in the way.” I rubbed my eyes and glared at Rackam, who had sat up as Djeeta was talking. “Honestly, you could’ve waited.”

“Mph. Sorry. You woke me.” He yawned and got out of bed, getting dressed in the process. “Er, Mew?”   
  


“Hmm?”

“You have my shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> err follow me on tumblr @captainmullin if you want lmao


End file.
